The present invention relates to a windshield wiper device, in particular, for a motor vehicle, with a wiper arm that is drivable by a drive, and in which the wiper arm is collapsible on the windshield and is able to be folded away from the windshield. A wiper blade is disposed on the wiper arm, whereby the wiper arm hate a region facing the drive and a region facing the wiper blade.
The windshield wiper devices known to this point have a wiper arm, which by means of a hinge or joint, is able to be swung away from the windshield and which is collapsible onto the windshield. So that the wiper arm in a folded state on the windshield is as securely pressed as possible against the windshield, and the wiper arm in the state of being folded out from the windshield stably remains in place, the known wiper arms have a tension spring. It is disadvantageous with these conventional wiper arms that this requires a known assembly expenditure, which therefore increases the costs of the windshield wiper device. In addition, the wiper arms of the known windshield wiper devices, when in the state of being folded or collapsed onto the window pane, have a relatively large distance to the windshield, on account of which the wiper arms from that time in the switched-off or non-operative state of the wiper device can be poorly lowered invisibly.
The present invention addresses the problem of improving a windshield wiper device of the above-described type, such that the number of components required for the wiper arm is reduced.